Sumptuous Feelings
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: The raven haired boy never really wanted love to begin with, he was already appeased with what he had but, not until he met an annoying blond girl that took twists and turns in his life...
1. Savory Kisses

_**Chapter 1: Savory Kisses**_

_Summary:_ The raven haired boy never really wanted love to begin with, he was already appeased with what he had not until he met an annoying blond girl that took a twist in his life.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was the afternoon of the day, classes in the academy had just finished an hour ago. The sun wasn't giving up on shining and glimmering all around the place but, only stopped its rays of shine when white puffy clouds would pass by every time.

All over Fairy Tail Academy were trees that were sprawled out in an odd fashioned way, though at one certain green stout tree, a couple was resting down below it as peace and quiet fully claimed the area…

"Hey Gray…" the blond beauty called out the name of the person who had his head resting on her lap

"Yeah?" arching his head to look up at her, the raven haired boy gave out a small smile

"I'm sorry but, could you get off," Lucy requested pleadingly "My legs are getting numb…" she told him as she let out a little laugh

"S-Sorry about that!" constantly getting up from his comfortable 'resting place' Gray adjusted his self and leaned on the trunk of the tree next to the serene girl

"No worries!" Lucy giggled lightly making Gray's cheeks flush with pink. To him her soft laugh gave warmth to his once cold dead eyes, it made him feel more sensible to his surroundings.

The two had gone through a lot at the starting point of becoming childhood friends to inseparable companions and finally into being a dainty couple from all the progressive emotions they shared, though their relationship also had a hard time to endure from fighting and events that seemed to follow by each day but, they had still overcome it.

"Lucy…" the dark blue eyed boy reposefully said as he leaned closer to the said person, making her flustered all over. Their faces were almost inches apart when Gray suddenly spoke up "There's a leaf stuck on your hair!" he said while chuckling loudly

"Y-You're mean!" Lucy pouted, though the girl really wanted a kiss from those soft like lips of his

"Sorry." Gray smiled apologetically then lowered his head towards Lucy's and slightly brushed his lips against hers "Happy now?" he asked her as the girl just responded with a nod

"Shouldn't you be going home now?" the raven head typically asked as he stood up from his seating posture and took his hand out in front of the girl

"Trying to kill me off already, aren't you?" Lucy smirked at him as she gladly accepted the hand and hoisted herself up

"N-No I'm not…" Gray immediately stuttered "I was just asking, you really are weird." He assumed while the girl crossed her arms

"But aren't I the interesting one!" Lucy exclaimed with a big grin on her face

Leaning closer to the girl, Gray ruffled her golden locks "That's why I love you!" he told her while a visible tint of red crept upon his face.

"I don't want to go yet, why don't we go to the park?" giving him her puppy dog eyes Lucy never failed to do her own tactics to get him

Another furious blush appeared from Gray's face as he tried to keep his cool "And what do I get for bringing you there?" he asked her as he leaned on the trunk of the tree

"Uh…" Lucy asserted while putting up a thinking pose "The pleasure of my company?" she gave him a cheeky smile

"Right, let's go then." With that said the two had a long walk to the said place while their hands were clasped together.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

We arrived at the park within a minute, I took a seat at one of the swings as I kept laughing, since Gray was already tired from all the walking all I did was giggle at him the whole way. He also took a seat at the swing next to mine as he staunched to catch his breath.

Facing him with an appeasing look I decided to annoyed him "You're not fit enough." I pointed out at him as he raised a brow at me.

"Says the girl who always eats sweet things." Gray teased me back as I stuck my tongue at him

"Don't you remember this place?" I asked him as I started moving back and forth with the swing. Gray looked puzzled for a while then took a look around the place, realization hit him when he finally recognized it.

"This…is the place where I confessed to you right?" Gray told me as he also started moving back and forth with the swing.

"Bingo!" I complied "Though I can't believe that you'd forget, maybe you're growing old already!" as I mocked him again, I jumped off the swing and sat down on one of the benches.

Gray was sticking his tongue out at me then gave a smirk "At least I'm not annoying!" he uttered loudly enough for me to hear which made me pout at him.

"Right~" I exclaimed sarcastically then faced the other way only to scream very loudly "Kyaaah!"

"Do you plan to make me deaf?" Gray asked me as he held onto both of his ears

"H-How did…you…never mind…" I sighed gullibly while he just smiled calmly

"Lucy, did I mention that I love you?" Gray asked me while gazing into my eyes

"Yes, just a while ago." I couldn't avert my brown orbs from him, his dark eyes had captivated me from the glance

All of a sudden Gray cupped my cheek and inched his face between mine, his other hand wrapped around my waist carefully as he pulled me into a kiss of atonement. My arms moved on its own as it encircled around his neck then kissing him back with my own harmonious feelings.

I played with his raven black hair with my fingers as I gave in to the kiss, then after a while Gray opened his eyes and stared at me, seeing that it was getting hard for me to breath not to mention that I was blushing a thousand roses, we pulled apart.

He smiled at me while letting go "I should take you home now." Surprisingly, I was depressed, sad because I already missed his touch.

"Okay then…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two stopped in front of a two storey house, a delicate atmosphere wrapped around the cream painted walls. Lucy took out the house key from her bag and opened the front door.

"Your house is the same as always." Gray commented while staring at the whole place

"Will you be coming inside or are you going to go home now?" though the blond knew that she'll get lonely when he wasn't around, she knew that his mother might be worried and looking for him at a time like this.

Gray enveloped his arms around the girl and squished her into a hug "I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear.

"No, no I understand…" she put on a soothing expression "Aunt Ur most be looking for you." She reassured him

"…Aunt…" Gray sweat dropped "Then I'll see you tomorrow!" he walked off while waving goodbye while Lucy just placidly smiled at him

Going inside the house, Lucy took her shoes off and placed them on the side "Mother, I'm home!" she shouted while a cheery voice responded back

"Welcome back, Lucy…" the voice yelled back "How was school? How's Gray? Did you two kiss?"

"Usual as always. He's fine. And yeah, we di-Mother!" embarrassment showed on Lucy's expression as she was yet again got caught by her mother's game.

"Anyways, I'll be up in my room!" the blond headed upstairs and went inside her own sanctuary as she continued to do her daily life…

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

_Bonjour personnes!_

I thought of making another story to cover up for the other one:X

Please tell me if it's worth reading or not =.=

I hope this story would be in anyone's favor:P


	2. How we met part 1

_**Chapter 2: How we met pt.1**_

_Summary:_ The raven haired boy never really wanted love to begin with, he was already appeased with what he had not until he met an annoying blond girl that took a twist in his life.

* * *

**Well, judging by the title I think you already know what this chapter is about but, for the people who catch slow this chappy down here is a flashback about how Lucy and Gray became a couple :) ****  
**

**Enjoy Personnes!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Fairy Tail Academy was an elite school where many people around Fiore debate in. It was the one and only most dignified and elegant school around, a new semester had yet to show, old students and transferees were eager to get in while some had luck in their own scholarship._

_Lucy Heartfilia, one of the students that had transferred in hopes to have a high and knowledgeable education. The girl was quite admirable and appealing in her first day, her personality and appearance were in favor of her classmates. The blond was known as the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, a family that was extremely wealthy and powerful among other businesses. _

_The alluring girl was currently walking along the hallway with her blue headed friend, the two were headed to their class seemingly tired of walking around the whole building…_

"_Lu-chan I'm really glad I got to see you again," Levy exclaimed excitedly "It's been years since we last met wasn't it!" the petite girl ensued_

"_Me too, Levy-chan," Lucy told her childhood friend "Well, it's because of the 'business matter' that we suddenly had to move away." The girl slightly frowned, not wanting to relive the memory of being apart by her friends._

"_You know, I'm not actually surprised that everyone in the whole academy knows you," Levy chimed softly "The Heartfilia Konzern is one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in Fiore anyways…" _

"_Though I hate to accept that fact…" Lucy mumbled quietly for only her to hear_

"_Sorry, did you say something?" the petite girl beside her asked calmly_

"_Ah, no…anyways is this our classroom?" the blond questioned while pointing at the said place_

"_2-B…yes this is it!" Levy grinned as she lifted her hand on the knob of the door and opened it gently before going in as the blond trailed behind.__  
_

_The students, or rather the whole class suddenly stayed silent when they noticed the two girls who came in, murmurs had now started when they saw Lucy, some were even saying that they were lucky having her as their classmate, admirers were now spreading when eyes darted on a single person, as the usual noisiness came back in notion._

"_Lu-chan look, they're already talking about you!" Levy said in amazement as she took a seat at the front row_

"_Joy…" Lucy told her friend sarcastically while taking a seat at the middle row near the window just behind Levy "Neh Levy-chan, how's Erza?" the girl asked intentionally. Erza Scarlet, was also one of Lucy's beloved friend, Erza was the one who helped her to get over of all her problems since then but sadly, the two had to be apart because of the so called business._

"_Oh, I also heard that she was transferring here because of you," Levy stated "I also know that she's suppose to be in this class but, why isn't she her-" like just on cue Erza appeared behind Lucy, who had a big grin on her face._

"_Erza!" with that said Lucy tackled the latter into a tight hug while the red head did the same_

"_Lucy, it's good to see you again, you too Levy," as the two had let go of the hug Erza spoke up"So how's life? Has someone been bothering you again, I'll give them a good beating with all I can…" _

"_You're still the same as always Erza!" the blond girl serenely laughed "And don't worry nothing has happen besides, how's your relationship with you know who." Lucy teased while nudging her elbow at Erza_

"_W-What do you mean Lucy?" the fierce girl stammered enticingly_

"_What! So you haven't confessed to Jellal-" sadly Lucy was cut off when unexpectedly three handsome boys came inside with a refreshing aura surrounding them. Screams and squeals came flooding throughout the room while poor Lucy tried to cover her ears._

"_Who are those people?" Lucy asked either one of her friends_

"_Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Loke Celeste, those three are the most popular people at the academy even girls are fawning over them…" the blue-haired girl answered timidly_

"_Must be because of their faces." While giving a "hmph" Lucy adjusted her seating and stared at the board when suddenly another person came in but, this time it was the teacher_

"_All of you, shut yer traps and listen!" he harshly yelled while the whole class did so, afraid of what he had in for them_

"_Just what kind of teacher is he?" Lucy thought in her head_

"_I'm gonna tell you the seating arrangements so no talking and just follow!" with that said the seating arrangements started, the ill-mannered teacher stated each student's name and pointed at each chair where they're supposed to be. _

_It took about 20 minutes filling in each arrangement of each and every seat, Lucy was still near the window but, was a seat away within it, in that seat who was now where Lucy sat before was Natsu. To the girl's right was Gray, Levy was behind Natsu's row while Erza was in front but, not so near her two best friends as of Loke, he was at the front gaining to much recognition from his fan girls._

_Another murmuring activity aroused when they noticed that the popular guy and the blond so called 'heiress' to the Heartfilia Family (as she described so herself)were sitting next to each other, some girls were envious and some guys were glum yet another weird atmosphere came crashing down._

* * *

_=-=-= bit-of-a-time-skip=-=-=_

**Lucy's POV**

"_Great…now I'll be the one who's receiving glares…" I sarcastically stated in my mind_

_The lecture was nearly halfway over so I decided to dart my eyes all over the room, I really never did care who was sitting next to me but, much to my annoyance did it really have to be these people. Just by looking by them I could tell they're…players?_

_Supposedly, I stopped averting my eyes and stared at the person to my left and I recalled that Levy told me his name was Natsu…_

_Unexpectedly, he caught me staring at him as I widened my eyes and was about to avert his gaze but before I could, the pink haired guy appealingly smiled at me, for no reason I also smiled back at him before arching my head at the board._

_The bell rung which indicated that it was break time, the declared "teacher" stood up from his seat while banging his hands on the table so loudly._

"_There's no doubt that you people heard that bell unless you're deaf!" he shouted while exiting the room as his feet stomped to the ground_

_Everyone was already going outside to eat and I also stood up from my seat heading to Levy-chan but a hand that grabbed my arm stopped me from doing so, when I faced the person who owned the hand I saw that it was 'him'_

"_Yes?" I asked in a mannered way_

"_You're new here right?" he asked back at me as I nodded to answer his question "I'm Natsu, I couldn't really help myself to get to know you when you smiled back at me awhile ago!" he grinned widely_

"_I guess he's different, there was a saying never judge a book by its cover though the only difference is that he's a human not a book." I thought_

"_Lucy." I introduced myself while giving one of my best smiles, a tint of pink was seen on his cheeks though I just shrugged it off_

"_Natsu!" the raven haired guy near the door with a strawberry blond haired person next to him called him out_

"_Well I'll be seeing ya' Lucy!" with that said he rushed to the door_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Lu-chan, let's go now I'm starving!" Levy told the blond while nearing her along with Erza "After that why don't I give you and Erza a tour around?" she asked for permission_

"_Yeah…" Lucy responded meekly_

"_Is there something wrong?" Erza asked, fully concern for her friend "Did someone do something to you again?"_

"_Erza you worry too much!" Lucy sweat dropped "Nothing happened, I promise." The girl raised her right hand _

"_If you say so, come on let's go now." the red head headed outside with the two and went to the direction of the cafeteria_

"_Delicious!" both Lucy and Erza simultaneously said at the same time while Levy nervously laughed at the two_

"_Yeah it is, the strawberry pound cake is this week's favored dessert." The petite girl explained clearly_

"_This week? Then you mean every week the last course here changes?" an astonished expression showed on Lucy face_

"_Yep! My favorite one was the chocolate mousse cake!" _

"_I love this school!" Erza spoke up after finishing her pound cake then stood up and took off to get some more_

"_That person really loves cake…" Lucy told the petite girl _

_After break time was over all students were now in their respective rooms as another lecture had begun by the hour. Since it was the afternoon, some people were already dozing off after eating to their heart's content as the others who were serious, attentively listened._

_An hour has now passed and it was time for classes to end "Get out and go home already!" the students were already used to the cold personality their homeroom teacher was treating them, as usual as always one by one they prepared to go home._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan!" Levy bid good bye before going out of the class_

"_Sorry Lucy but-" Erza was cut off again by the blond_

"_Jellal's waiting for you, right?"Lucy smirked at the blushing red head before giving approval for her to go home_

"_Good bye!" _

"_Yeah…" Lucy sighed, again she was alone. It was practically weird that she was the only one left inside the classroom so before something happens, the girl headed outside and exited the door only to be greeted by a bump on the forehead as Lucy fell down to the floor._

"_Watch it, will you!" the person, who was actually a guy shouted at her, making her ears ring off. Lucy took a peek at the person and noticed that it was the raven haired boy whom she sat next to._

"_Well how should I know that someone would be going back to the room!" Lucy yelled back at him as she stood up and dusted her skirt_

"_Do you...even know who I am?" he raised a brow at the girl surely annoyed_

"_No. You haven't introduced yourself to me yet." Lucy told him straightforwardly as an irritated face was shown_

_Then the boy reached for Lucy's face and pinched her cheeks "The name is Gray Fullbuster, Blondie…" as he let go of her cheeks he went to his seat and took a book from under it before going outside the door. Lucy was just gaping at the rude person in front of her while caressing her cheeks.._

"_Nice meeting you, Lucy-chan!" Gray smirked at Lucy then continued to walk outside, leaving the girl inside the room with widened eyes but, a smudge of pink roses was shown on her._

"_Why am I blushing!" Lucy shouted to herself while slapping her head mentally before going outside to head home…_

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Note's:**  
How is it?How is it? How is it?

Please review!111

Obviously there would be a part 2 so don't get confused

* * *

**I think this chapter's crap! I'd probably agree w/ you if you also think so...:'(**

* * *

**Press this button down here,  
**

**S'il vous plait!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**\/  
**


	3. How we met part 2

_**Chapter 3: How we met part 2**_

_Summary: The raven haired boy never really wanted love to begin with, he was already appeased with what he had not until he met an annoying blond girl that took a twist in his life._

* * *

_**Oh, you might be wondering why I'm using italics. It's because since chapter 2 and this are flashbacks, I thought it may be appropriate for it but, if you don't agree just say so…:)**_

_**Though this is probably the last chapter for the flash back thingysXD**_

* * *

_-=…=-_

**Jinny2012:** Awe~ you really think it's cute? Thanks then! And no worries I'll try not to be down :)

**Jdcocoagirl:** Ah, it took a lot of effort to get it done, merci~

**Dragonzftw:** Yep! It is surprising, he's kind of a tsundere hohoho!

**Sukazu's:** I promise you, I'll continue like the way it is but, I think I don't kind of get your tip:/

_-=…=-_

* * *

_Then the boy reached for Lucy's face and pinched her cheeks "The name is Gray Fullbuster, Blondie…" as he let go of her cheeks he went to his seat and took a book from under it before going outside the door. Lucy was just gaping at the rude person in front of her while caressing her cheeks.._

"_Nice meeting you, Lucy-chan!" Gray smirked at Lucy then continued to walk outside, leaving the girl inside the room with widened eyes but, a smudge of pink roses was shown on her._

"_Why am I blushing!" Lucy shouted to herself while slapping her head mentally before going outside to head home…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**Day 1 at the Rooftop :)**_

_It was another hectic day at the known academy and for one reason, Lucy arrived at the same place earlier than the expected time. Rooms and corridors were empty and deserted since students wouldn't even try to get up early, the whole building looked abandoned no one was there except for the teachers and most likely the student council members._

_The blond was fully aware of being an early bird since she had planned it all along to get a little shut eye at the most refreshing place, the school's rooftop. The girl knew that no one was there but to her dismay she was mistaken when she saw a raven haired boy leaning on a wall…sleeping…_

_"You!" Lucy shouted, which made the poor boy awake in surprise by the sudden outburst_

_Gray groggily stood up from his sleeping position "You again? Did you miss me that much…" he snickered_

_"Miss you?" Lucy aggravated "A jerk like you doesn't deserve to be!" she crossed her arms_

_"Why are you here?" Gray asked the blond_

_"I should ask you the same question," Lucy spouted "It's early in the morning so, why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to get some shut eye, what's it to you?" the boy gazed at the girl's eyes, every time he did that it gave him a weird feeling_

_"Well…I also wanted some shut eye…" she uttered quietly_

_The dark blue eyed boy raised a brow "Personal problems…?" he questioned her_

_"Yeah…you too?" Lucy answered as she averted her eyes and stared at the passing white clouds then back at him as he nodded as a yes "Anyways, sorry for intruding on your nap…" she said before going to the corner of the wall and eventually leaning on it._

_"What are yo-" Gray was about to ask when he was cut off_

_"Sleeping…" Lucy simply said before starting her little nap. Gray just sat there, looking at her dormant features_

_"Tch, weird person…" he stated before heading at the door, leaving the alluring blond girl alone…_

* * *

_**Day 2 at the Rooftop :)**_

_"Just what do you want from me?" the dark blue eyed boy asked annoyingly_

_"What's your problem is it THAT bad to go here?" the brown eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him_

_Apparently the two 'accidentally' met at the same place again though they both have reasons. Lucy was craving for fresh air because of the issues with her friends and the only place she knows was the rooftop while Gray, was hanging out as usual._

_"My problem is you!" Gray shouted at the girl "You're treating this place as if it were your own!" a frown appeared from his face_

_"This place isn't even yours too…" Lucy gave him an unpleasant scowl before turning her back at him_

_"Yes it is, I'm always here!" Gray told the girl_

_"That doesn't make it yours!" the girl retorted back as she faced him again_

_"Well, it's mine…!"_

_"I don't see your name on it."_

_"Tch!" the boy exclaimed before taking a marker out of his pocket then wrote his name on the wall with big letters "Here, see this. MY name!" He pointed at the written wall_

_"There are many people who are named Gray…" Lucy purposely said making the latter go berserk_

_"But, you just saw me wrote it!" He widened his eyes in disbelief. Gray was getting a hunch that the blond was really stubborn and won't give up very easily._

_"I did? When?"_

_Gray's temper was nearly exploding because of a certain girl "You really are obstinate," he sighed while putting a hand through his hair "I give up, you win…"_

_"You can't win against me!" Lucy stuck her tongue out_

_"I beg to differ…" the raven black haired boy went up to the blond, he swiftly took her hand and gave it a light kiss before retreating at the door…_

_"See you tomorrow, Lucy-chan." He smirked at her before continuing going down the stairs_

_A thousand roses were thrown at Lucy's face as she slapped her cheeks in order to calm down "Stop doing that…idiot…" she mumbled before arching her head up at the beautiful scenery above her._

* * *

_**Day 3 at the Rooftop :)**_

_School had just finished an hour ago and Lucy was getting curious so, she rushed off and hurried at "that" place and opened the door. That was when the girl got tense when she noticed a familiar person leaning on the wall._

_"You're late…" he gazed into her widened eyes_

_"W-Why are you here?" she said as she tried to fixate her eyes if she got the wrong person_

_"Are you an idiot or what?" he exclaimed at her "I did say that I'll see you tomorrow didn't I…?" Gray scratched the back of his head_

_"Yes you did but, I thought you meant in class…!" Lucy explained at her strange companion_

_Then suddenly, the boy decided to ask a question out of the blue "Why do you keep on talking to me?" Gray neared the brown eyed girl while trapping her at the back of the wall with his arms on each side of it._

_"Am I not allowed to?" Lucy tried to push him but, he was too strong_

_"..." he kept silent as a stoic expression appeared on his features_

_"Do I annoy you?" Lucy beamed at him with a flustered face_

_"All the time though, I'm pretty used to it!" Gray chuckled at her before withdrawing from the wall_

_"I can consider you as a friend but, it's like you're more than that…" the raven head blushed before looking away_

_"What do you-" she softly asked but wasn't able too because of a sudden ring from her phone_

_"Ah!" the girl glowered before putting her phone back inside her pocket "Sorry but, I need to go…" with that said the girl left the mesmerized-looking boy at the rooftop who was definitely waiting for an answer from her after she went off…_

* * *

_**Day 4 at the Rooftop :)**_

_The rooftop, the same place where two teens have met for the past three days but at this afternoon only Gray was the only one who was seen there, Lucy was nowhere to be found around the place though he clearly saw her in class, so the boy expected to see her too today._

_"Where is that girl?" Gray's patience was quickly giving out, it had been minutes that he'd been waiting for the girl yet, she still hasn't shown_

_Another minute went by and the raven headed boy couldn't wait anymore so, he took off and went downstairs to retrieve his bag from his room. On the way there were still people lurking outside but mostly the infirmary much to Gray's surprise._

_Curiosity got him so, he decided to head to the said place to see what was happening. There he saw Natsu, Loke, Levy, and the others outside the room with glum faces…_

_"Oi, pinky!" Gray stated "What happened here? Why are there so many people?" he asked his rival slash friend_

_"It's Lucy…" Natsu said while his eyes were glued to the ground_

_"Huh…?" Gray asked as a puzzled look befallen him_

_"Some random girl pushed Lu-chan down the stairs and she twisted her ankle painfully…" Levy answered his question_

_"W-What? Who did it?" his voice was getting hoarse, he didn't know why he was getting angry_

_"One of the girls who were addicted to you, I think she got jealous that you and Lu-chan always hang out…" the petite girl said as she nearly lost her calm by the thought_

_"She's getting expulsion from the academy as we speak…" Loke, who was silent all the time, spoke up_

_"I'm going to see her…" Gray rushed inside the infirmary to see the blond with a bandaged ankle and Erza sitting next to her_

_"Ah, Gray!" Lucy's eyes lit up when she saw the person who visited her_

_"I'll be going then, Lucy…" the red headed girl told her friend "I'll meet with you later."_

_As Erza left, the only ones who remained were Gray and Lucy. Silence soon covered up the whole atmosphere._

_"L-Lucy…" he glanced at her "This is my fault…"_

_"I'm sor-"_

_"Don't say it!" Lucy said "It isn't your fault besides, I should be the one saying sorry since I stood you up on the rooftop today…" she nervously laughed_

_"I'll protect you…" Gray uttered_

_"Huh..?" the girl didn't know if he was joking with her or not because of the strands of hair that was blocking his eyes_

_"I promise…that this wouldn't happen again…" Gray trailed off as he cupped her face "I'll always be there for you…" their faces were inches apart, the boy couldn't take it anymore and would do anything just to close the gap between their faces. He was about to sweetly kiss her with all the feelings that were captivated inside him but…_

_"Lucy!" Natsu shouted then gapped his eyes at the scene in front of him "Gray you stripper! Don't eat Lucy's face off!" he threw a quick punch at the latter's face before giving Lucy a big grin_

_"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy's eyes widened at the beaten Gray_

_"Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you from that idiot!" again, giving his signature smile at the girl as the day ended off with another usual fight from the two_

* * *

_**Day 5 at the Rooftop :)**_

_It was a rainy day, dark blue clouds had covered up the whole sky. Droplets of water were dripping one by one but this weather wouldn't stop the two from meeting at their destined place._

_"So…" Gray mumbled_

_"So…" Lucy repeated the same word_

_"Is your ankle okay?" the raven head asked, eying the girl's foot_

_"How do you think I got here?" sarcasm was filling the girl's word again as she rolled her eyes_

_The memory from yesterday was still fresh in their own mind, making a conversation for them would be awkward because of that one incident._

_"It's raining, don't you plan to go home?" Gray asked his so called friend_

_"Don't worry it's just water, not likely to kill…" Lucy told him reassuringly before taking a step at the wet ground_

_"Idiot! You'll slip, and your ankle isn't fully healed yet!" he shouted, trying to remind her about her injured part_

_"I'm NOT an idiot," Lucy yelled "You are, jerk-" just as Gray warned, the blond really did slip as she closed her eyes waiting for the comeback but, to her surprise nothing happened._

_"I told you so!" Lucy opened her chocolate brown eyes as she took a peek. Gray was on top of her, holding her ever so protectively, a long staring contest started between them in the same position._

_"When do you plan on letting go of me?" Lucy asked serenely_

_"Ah!" Gray exclaimed "S-Sorry…" a tint of red and pink was marching from his cheeks, which made Lucy giggle at him_

_"Gray…" the girl called out his name "I love you!" she chirped slightly while trying to hide her visible flushing face_

_The poor boy was nearly losing consciousness from her beautiful angel-like voice, he took a step near her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her own. Lucy didn't have the second to complain since she was already captured by the kiss that held many harmonious feelings that were once trapped inside._

_"I…love you, too…" Gray was furiously blushing as he let go of the girl's waist and turned his head to the other direction, hoping his reddish face was not that obvious. The rain had stopped but clouds were still dark as it was but they didn't mind, as long as they were together stupidities and idiomaticness would always follow between the two…_

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

**_Lol, It's unbelievable that it only took six (chap 2 is included in the count) days for those two to become a couple XD  
_**

Yes and yes, I was too lazy to use italics this time :P

And this is the last for How we met chapter thingy

Now onto to the present!

* * *

**Candy and Chocolates will be given if you click this**

**(Nah, just kidding...)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Despairing Things

_**Chapter 4: Despairing Things**_

* * *

_**I'd like to say thanks to those who reviewed, really appreciating it by the way :) Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter^^**_

* * *

_The poor boy was nearly losing conscious from her beautiful angel-like voice, he took a step near her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her own. Lucy didn't have the second to complain since she was already captured by the kiss that held many harmonious feelings that were once trapped inside._

"_I…love you, too…" Gray was furiously blushing as he let go of the girl's waist and turned his head to the other direction, hoping his reddish face was not that obvious_

_The clouds were still dark as it was but they didn't mind, as long as they were together stupidities and idioticness would always follow between the two…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Another humble day at the Academy, or as Lucy described as "hell". Today the so called homeroom teacher told…scratch that…shouted at the students telling them to group their selves and make a book report with yesterday's lesson as the sub topic.

Currently all of them were at the library, some were busy and some were just snoozing off. The blond girl sighed as she stood up from her seat and took off to find an interesting book.

"Stupid teacher…Stupid report…Stupid people…" Lucy cursed over and over, her head was focused on the signs plastered on each section, the girl didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone.

"Ack!" the boy grumbled as the thick book on his hand came crashing down to the floor

"S-Sorry!" Lucy quickly apologized as she bowed down, not even taking a look at the person

"Lucy…?" the boy asked as he raised a brow

"Gray?" the latter widened her eyes "What are you-" apparently, Lucy was cut off by a pair of lips that smashed onto hers

Red scarlet petals were now painted on Lucy's cheeks as she lifted her fingers to touch her lips. Gray smirked at her, giving her an appeased look.

"What was that for?" Lucy exclaimed, obviously surprised

"I miss you too," the raven head sarcastically said "Anyways, shouldn't you be doing something?" he raised a brow suspiciously

"And…?" the girl nervously asked "I'm just going…somewhere…" she averted her eyes

"You're slacking." Gray said with a straight face

"Slacking or not, I just want to find something to read…" Lucy pouted like a little girl "By the way, what's with the thick book?"

"Well unlike you, I don't want to SLACK so I just need to finish this crap report…" the dark eyed boy sighed for a moment "I'll be seeing ya!" he waved a hand before going back to his group

"Yeah…"

Truth be told, the blond was really slacking off for this day only. Yesterday the poor girl wasn't able to sleep because of some certain issues. So Lucy planned it all out to sleep at a place where less people go to but, to her dismay someone was already sleeping at the same spot where she always use to hang out.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy yelled out in disbelief, the said person groaned in his sleep before squinting his eyes open at the person in front of him.

"Oh, it's just you…" he trailed off as he got up and dusted off the lint from his clothes "I thought it was the librarian, or I'd be dead by now…!" he grinned, showing off his teeth

"Shouldn't you be with your group?"

"Cut to the chase Lucy, I know you're here for a reason." Natsu told the pale-looking girl

"I just…wanted to doze off a little…" her brows knitted in frustration, but she tried to put on a smile even though it was clearly fake

"Is it you're father again?" Natsu leaned on the book shelf with his arms crossed, he slowly studied Lucy, her face that always showed a hint of happiness but behind, it sad anger…

"Last night, he told me about the business industry going well…" Lucy trailed off and took a seat next to the pink haired boy "Long story short, were going to a far place away from Fiore…" she sighed like it was nothing

"W-What?" Natsu's eyes were bulging out, his jaw nearly dropping "Then what about Gray? Does he know about this?"

"…No." Lucy had a doleful look, aside from herself Natsu was the first to know her big secret. The said person glanced at her directions before asking questions non-stop.

"When are you going?"

"2 weeks from now."

"Can't you just ask your father if you could stay-"

"There's no use, he'll decline immediately."

"When will you tell this matter to Gray?"

"I don't know…I don't know how to tell him…"

"Lucy…"

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

_I AM FULLY AWARE THAT IT'S SHORT, I BET YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW :'|_

You might be saying something like: **"The damn author hasn't updated in weeks and this is what she gave us?"**

Well, if you want to blame something then first is my laziness then second is me :/

Weird, I think that Natsu's a bit out of character...


	5. A Sole Lie

_**Chapter 5: A Sole Lie and A Last Kiss**_

_"When are you going?"_

_"2 weeks from now."_

_"Can't you just ask your father if you could stay-"_

_"There's no use, he'll decline immediately."_

_"When will you tell this matter to Gray?"_

_"I don't know…I don't know how to tell him…"_

_"Lucy…"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

A certain blond haired girl massaged her temples repeatedly. After her 'little talk' with a friend, she never got the chance to sleep even just a wink.

"Lu-chan!" A loud shout was heard behind the brown eyed person "Wait up!" The sound of running footsteps started retreating towards her.

"Levy-chan…?" Lucy blinked her eyes before focusing on the petite girl hollering over her.

"I…heard…" Levy said in breaths, her left hand was placed on her leveling chest "You…you're going to leave?" An expression full of sadness appeared on her face.

Lucy quiescently sighed.

She didn't know that the news would quickly spread. And there was no doubt that Natsu was to blame for this…

"Did Natsu tell you?" Lucy saw her company nod in reply "That bastard…spreading the new so-"

"Don't worry, he only told me." Levy reassured then eventually heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…"

"But…Lu-chan, what about Gray?" The blue head asked, curiosity wrapping her tone.

"I-I won't tell him." She stuttered while mumbling the words. "It's…for the best, Levy-chan." A sad smile made its way up to her features and another sigh came out.

"I don't have any right as a friend to ask you not to leave but, I do hope you'll make the right choice." Levy said her last statement and hurriedly told her best friend that she'll be heading to the library to finish up the book report with her group.

Lucy blinked for a couple of seconds before a cute giggle resounded through the area.

"Thank you, Levy-chan." She whispered into thin air.

* * *

**-|X:X|-**

Heavy rain immediately poured down from the now dark blue sky, and lucky for the students of the Academy, they were already dismissed.

Gray stood outside the entrance of the school, waiting for a specific someone to show up in front of him.

And as just on cue…

"Gray…!" A dark eyed girl hugged him in one swift move.

It was Lucy.

"You finally decided to show up." He chuckled as he lifted a hand then returned the surprise hug back to her "Do you have an umbrella with you? I forgot mine." Gray made a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course I do!" Lucy gave a grin and pulled out a blue umbrella.

"Let me…" Gray took the said object from her hands and opened it up, letting the two of them shading themselves under the small umbrella.

Both of their foot-steps collided with the small puddles on the ground that were being formed by the rain. After minutes of walking, they stood in front of the same two-storey house and at the same time, the rain had stopped its droplets of water from falling down.

"It's a good thing that the rain stopped," Gray stated while folding the umbrella in his hands.

"It's already this late, huh?" Lucy raised a brow unquestioningly "I'm sorry for the trouble." She lowered her head down, facing the hard ground.

"Make sure to come to school tomorrow," The young man mentioned "We need to prepare for the upcoming festival."

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy unknowingly stuttered, with a haggard face.

"Are…you alright? You look a bit pale." Gray asked with worried eyes.

"I am, don't worry…" The blond girl reassured.

"Well," She inhaled softly with a small smile on her lips "Good bye, Gray…" She tip-toed towards the said person and gave a sweet kiss full of emotions and uncontrollable feelings.

Lucy turned around and started to walk away with a hand raised up, waving farewell. Gray did the same and retreated back to the direction of his home.

But, what Gray didn't know that, that was the last good bye that he'll ever hear from the golden haired beauty...

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

I know it's been months...

But a thousand apologies!

I know I delayed it before and now I'm delaying it again but, you know-

Ah...

I got nothing...T_T


	6. Finding Out

**Note: **

**I'm trying to finish the story quickly so, the two weeks stated from the previous chapter have already ended here.**

**Just saying...┐(￣ー￣)┌**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finding Out**

"_Well," She inhaled softly with a small smile on her lips "Good bye, Gray…" She tip-toed towards the said person and gave a sweet kiss full of emotions and uncontrollable feelings._

_Lucy turned around and started to walk away with a hand raised up, waving farewell. Gray did the same and retreated back to the direction of his home._

_But, what Gray didn't know that, that was the last good bye that he'll ever hear from the golden haired beauty..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's been two weeks ever since the school festival started, and it was another new day. The sun was brightly up at the sky's vast line, its tantalizing rays lightening the whole place of Fiore. Gray was already up and ready for another new morning as he made his way to a certain blond's house.

For once, he was hoping that the young woman was already in her school uniform. Else, he'd scold her for being such a lazy person and all.

As he passed by another street, the two storey house was finally in his view. But, something was surprisingly bothering about it. The said place was too dark and glum.

Usually Lucy's mother would be the one to wake up first then eventually Lucy. The raven haired boy took three steps forward to the door, while still pondering about something. He began to knock on the wooden door but no answer was heard.

Repeating his previous step, he continuously knocked but still, no reply was heard. Gray wondered if they were still asleep.

Unfortunately, his train of thoughts was interrupted when a voice resounded from behind.

"Are you looking for someone, dear?" An old query voice asked. Gray turned around to spot an old lady walking up to him.

No harm at all...

"Well…" He muttered before scratching the back of his head.

"If you're looking for the ones who live there, then I'm afraid to tell you that they're not there." A small frown was seen on her lips.

"Oh, then where are they…?" He asked as concern and curiousness filled up his tone.

"They went to Crocus," The old woman answered. "I was hired as their house keeper." She walked up to the door, pulling out a small silver key. Creaking sounds were heard, indicating that she managed to open up the door.

"C-Crocus?!" The dark eyed young man widened his eyes in disbelief. Crocus was miles away from Fiore, and the only possible way to get there was by a plane.

"Come inside," The old woman ushered him, Gray uneasily stepped inside.

The whole place was almost empty, as if there was someone who was about to move in. Some huge boxes were left in the kitchen, and white sheets covered the atrocious couch that sat in the living room.

And that was when he finally came to the conclusion that they really did leave…

Lucy left…

"What would they possibly do there?!" His voice raised a little, startling his companion.

"Miss Layla only told me that she and her daughter were to stay there for now." The woman answered to his question. "I'm sorry if I'm no help at all!" She bowed her head to the young man.

"Please lift your head up, I'm also sorry for raising my voice…" Gray scratched the back of his head nervously. His dark blue eyes fell on the Grandfather Clock near the living room, twenty minutes more before school starts.

"Oh..." The woman mumbled.

'Crap, I might get late…!'

"I'm very sorry but, I need to get going," He spoke in a rash manner before rushing out of the house, and made his way to the Academy.

"Damn it Lucy! Why?!"

* * *

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Gray made it in time as the loud sound of the school's bell rang wildly across the hallway. He kicked the door open with great force as he entered the room, surprising the other students who were chatting with each other.

Sitting down on his designated seat, a certain salmon-headed man walked up in front of him.

"What's with you today, Ice Shit?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the said person.

"Not in the mood, Pinky." He grumbled, while his hand balled into a fist.

"Oh really now, don't tell me you finally accepted that I'm-"

"I said shut it!" He shouted as loud as he could as he slammed his hands on the wooden table, making Natsu startled. Levy, who was watching behind the scenes, came up to him with a sad and disappointed look.

"G-Gray…" She mumbled nervously.

"What is it Levy?!" His eyes never left the other boy as he asked the blue haired girl.

"It's…about Lu-chan, isn't it?" Upon hearing her statement, Gray widened his eyes in silence. "You found out, didn't you...?"

"Levy, you also…knew?" He asked with an unbelieving look.

"How...come..."

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

I believe that your reaction to this chapter is: щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

Oh dear, I messed up big time again...

And yes, like the note said, I'm rushing this crappy story to continue something more important...!


	7. Decisions

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

"_What's with you today, Ice Shit?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the said person._

"_Not in the mood, Pinky." He grumbled, while his hand balled into a fist._

"_Oh really now, don't tell me you finally accepted that I'm-"_

"_I said shut it!" He shouted as loud as he could, making Natsu startled. Levy, who was watching behind the scenes, came up to him with a sad and disappointed look._

"_G-Gray…" She mumbled nervously. _

"_What is it Levy?!" His eyes never left the other boy as he asked the blue haired girl._

"_It's…about Lu-chan, isn't it?" Upon hearing her statement, Gray widened his eyes in silence. "You found out, right?"_

"_Levy, you also…knew?" He asked with an unbelieving look._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"…Apparently," A nervous look appeared on Levy's face.

"…" Gray unknowingly gave an exasperated sigh. "Levy, why didn't she tell me?" The frown on his face grew bigger.

"I'm sorry but, I don't know either," The petite girl replied. "Although I do have this-" She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the raven head. Written in the paper was a phone number with a certain name on the side…

**_xx-xxx-xxx Lucy_**

"This is…"

"Lu-chan changed her number because she knew you'd eventually call her." Levy said. "She gave me this but-"

Unfortunately, before Levy could finish her statement, their homeroom teacher entered the classroom and started their daily lectures.

Gray was having a hard time trying to listen throughout the whole lesson. He was too busy thinking about Lucy to even focus on what the homeroom teacher was talking about.

'Did I do something to offend her?!' Gray kept thinking of many possibilities. "No—Lucy isn't one to get mad that easily…" His finger kept tapping on the wooden desk.

'I need to clear my mind a bit…' He sighed, a scowl on his features. This caught the attention of the teacher…

"Fullbuster, is there something the matter?" He questioned as he laid the chalk down the table.

"Sensei…" He slowly stood up from his chair, surprising the others. "I need to go out for awhile…" With that said, he took off and ran out of the class room with an unbelievable look from the teacher.

'I need to know…why she…' He kept running and running until his feet stopped in front of a tall tree—the same old tree where he and Lucy always ate their lunch.

Gray took out his phone and, the piece of paper from his pocket that he slipped in minutes ago. His dark eyes scanned the hand-written numbers on the paper while punching them on his phone. It took about three rings for the call to get answered, and Lucy's voice was heard.

"Levy-chan? Don't you have classes at this-"

"Lucy!" The loud tone startled the person , knowing that the owner of the voice was…

"G-Gray…? H-How did you…?"

"Why didn't you…tell me?" He asked, before leaning on the bark of the tree. "You told Levy, and even that bastard knew!"

"Levy's my best friend, and Natsu…only found out by chance-"

"I'm your boyfriend, Lucy…" A solemn look washed over Gray. He couldn't though of a reason why Lucy didn't tell him the truth.

"…I was appointed as the successor of my Father's business industry," The blond spoke in a minimized voice. "I plan to study here until I graduate. I'm sorry but…I'm breaking it off…"

"What…?"

"I'm breaking it off, Gray…our relationship," She stated. "You're a very nice person, anyone would want to be with you but you have a life to live, I can't burden you more-"

"When have you burdened me?!" Gray finally snapped. He couldn't get why she suddenly wanted to break up when days ago, they were happy with everything. "Don't decide everything on your own…!"

"I'm…sorry," Lucy whispered over the phone.

"…" Gray stood silent for awhile before another exasperated sigh left his lips. "If you really want to break up that much then fine…"

"…?"

"I don't think I can handle a relationship like this, anyways." He said. "…Goodbye, Lucy," His thumb pushed a button as their conversation ended. Gray slumped down the tree, throwing his phone beside. He couldn't care less now that it was like this.

"Damn it!" His hands gripped on the grass, almost pulling it from the soil.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Crocus…**_

"_If you really want to break up that much then fine…"_

Lucy sat beside her bed as Gray's words kept repeating over and over. But unfortunately, it really was her fault to begin with.

"_I don't think I can handle a relationship like this, anyways."_

She took out her phone and examined the wallpaper. It was a picture of both of them wearing costumes at the school festival. The two of them were very over-rejoiced that day, not to mention the silly banters that ensued too.

Suddenly the door to her room creaked open, it was Lucy's Mother, Layla, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry…" The woman took a few steps near her daughter before giving her a loving hug.

"I'm alright, Mother." Lucy tried to convince her companion but, the tone in her voice gave her reasoning away.

"No, you're not…" Layla patted the other blond's back. "You're already breaking inside, let it all out…"

The tears finally went out, streaking down to her cheeks. Her cries became louder and louder while her Mother could only do what was best. Lucy couldn't just believe what just happened. But, one statement seemed to have hurt her the most…

"…_Goodbye, Lucy,"_

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

Oooh...the ending is near~

By the way, thank you to the ones who reviewed the previous chapter!

And, please do review...!


End file.
